Young Justice Villain or Hero
by meagoya
Summary: This is a story about a Villain who is in love with the Hero, Dick Grayson, and how she interacts with the Young Justice team.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a villain, he's a hero, I steal to survive, he lives in a big mansion with daddy Bruce, how is it that I can like him? I don't know, there is just something about him that, attracts me, I've seen better looking guys, but there is just something that no one else has. A cruel smile comes to my lips as Batman and Robin try to sneak into the building but I notice and turn toward them,

"Good evening boys." I say smiling at them; Batman stands up with a sigh, Robin glares at me,

"Shadow, do us a favor and turn yourself in." Batman orders I laugh and glare,

"Not a chance." I say grabbing the last of the money and disappearing in smoke, but I don't leave, just became, I'm a shadow. Batman sighs,

"We have got to find a way to catch her." Batman says,

"How? She can turn into a shadow!" Robin shouts, "Why is she doing this any way? She never seals anything valuable, just money from the cash register, a day's worth money to the big stores she hits." Robin adds glaring at the spot I once was,

"Her real name is Grace Hawkins. She is also your age which means she can't work, legally, for a store and civilians around here don't hire off the streets, she has to make a living somehow." Batman explains, Robin's eye soften for a moment before he sighs,

"Let's go, she's long gone by now." Robin says walking away, I fallow them but once they get into their car I stop and leave, once at home I put the money on the table and get into normal clothes ( think_pink/set?id=92096502)

The day flies by, I don't go out into public, as usual, because there is no point I already graduated. I was home schooled and took the graduation test a year ago; I just train and get new information. That night I out on my uniform to do another job ( cgi/set?id=98065199)

I sneak around town looking for a building that is already closed down, just before I go into one I'm knocked over, I flip and land on my feet,

"So are you a new villain, looking for a hero to come stop you?" a man dressed in yellow and red asks,

"She's a little young to be a criminal." a boy says, wind goes by and the boy is gone,

"Looking for me?" he asks from the spot next to me, I smile at him,

"Well, that's interesting, you must be Kid Flash, and Flash, nice," I say bowing a little, before disappearing, "So, did Batman call you, or did you decide to just, help?" I question appearing behind Flash; he whips around and smiles at me,

"He called, all of us." he says pointing, I tilt my head then look behind me just in time to avoid an arrow by flipping to the side, it hits Flash and sends shock threw him,

"Ooh, that looked like it hurt," I state with a smile, "don't worry, I thank you, for taking it yourself like a gentleman." I add laughing, I hear something land and flip forward to the other side of Flash, Kid is behind me and I kick him in the chest but grab his hand before he falls off. He smiles at me,

"Well, nice to know you won't let me die." Kid says I throw him into the boy who landed on the roof; soon there is a full roof of mentors and prodigies,

"Well, I'm obviously outnumbered," I say smiling, "Batman, do you really want me behind bars that badly?" I question meeting his eyes, he glares,

"Don't kid yourself little girl; you're here for a skilled person named Shadow." Speedy says, I stand up straight and look at Batman before laughing,

"Nice Calvary you have there Batman, can't even put two and two together!" I say holding my side, he glares at me,

"Shut it Shadow and come with us before we have to take action!" Robin shouts, I hold up my hand in a wait signal and continue laughing,

"Wait, this little girl is Shadow?" Green Arrow asks, I disappear and appear beside him holding his hand,

"A pleasure to meet you, Green Arrow, and yes I am Shadow, but all of you may call me Shad." I say shacking his hand, he nods but then grasps it and pulls me under him and pins me, I laugh and become a shadow, "now that was not very nice, when one is being polite, you should be as well, you are not a gentlemen." I say appearing on the railing, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get my money." I say then jump off then land on the street, I run in and make all the money disappear in my shadows then go to run out but they're waiting,

"Come, did you really think it would be that easy?" Aqua man asks, "Surrender and you won't be harmed."

"Why, yes I did think it would be that easy, but tell you what, if even one of you gets a single punch in, I'll turn myself in." I challenge then jump over them and run, I hear them all fallow, I laugh as I jump over the cars and run through the allies, really I could just become a shadow and disappear but I'm going to give them a chance. After about twenty minutes I sigh and stop on a roof, "Well this is boring now, the agreement is still open for other nights, see yea." I say disappearing,

"The agreement? She could've done that a while ago, why didn't she, at the risk of getting caught?" Green Arrow questions,

"Shadow, is just, Shadow." Batman says with no emotion, Robin stays and glares at the spot I once was, then turns and leave before anyone else. I go to the roof my apartment satisfied with today's events, just before I fall asleep under the stars I hear footsteps, whoever it is, is walking closer, I stand up and turn just in time to see a would be punch come, I dodge and knock the person to the ground,

"Robin?" I question looking at him, "What are you doing?" I ask letting him go,

"Turning you in," He replies getting up, "The agreement still in order?" he asks, I meet his eyes, which I can feel are full of anger and frustration,

"Tell me, why do you hate me so much?" I ask, "I've only been stealing to get by and only for two years, you act like I've killed someone?" I question, he stands up,

"You seal money, you're a criminal, who needs to go to jail for your actions." he says jumping at me, I move aside and flip away,

"You still didn't answer my question, bird boy, Batman doesn't seem that bothered by me, but you, you act like you hate me." I say only two inches from his face, he freezes but then goes to punch me I dodge and move away,

"You just don't know him well enough," Robin says,

"Oh don't I Grayson," I say with a smile, his eyes widen and he stops all actions, "did I say something wrong?" I ask walking up to him, he glares at me,

"How do you know?" he asks,

"About your real name, because I'm a living shadow! No security can detect me, not even Batman's, I've actually been in the cave before, nice place." I say shrugging, he yells and attacks again, I sigh and disappear then appear behind him, I grasp and hold him around his neck with my arm, "make one move and I can break your neck," I say, "now, I don't attack you or Bat while not in costume, so I expect you will do the same, this little game was fun but I'm tired so go home." I order letting him go and walking inside.

A week passes, Robin and I have actually had a few conversations, but it never stops us from doing our hero, villain thing. Also Speedy visited me asking for me to help him go solo, I got him a new uniform and quiver,

"Don't know why I'm asking you, I should be putting you behind bars." he states glaring at me,

"Yea maybe, but you came anyway," I say smiling up at him, he grunts, "New name?" I question,

"Red Arrow, thanks shadow, what do I owe you?" he asks, I smile,

"I favor, I don't need anything right now, but, oh I know, wait here." I order going into my room, I come out and hand him a necklace ( cgi/set?id=98069520)

"Really?" he asks raising an eye brow at me, I smile,

"The red arrow is you, if you ever need any more help press the arrow, if the blue star glows I need you." I explain, he looks at me like I'm crazy, "I know what it's like going solo, and yes, there were a few times when I was in a tight spot. Just take it and know it's there! As payment." I say slightly glaring at him, he sighs and puts it on then hides it under his shirt,

"You have one?" he asks, I show it to him,

"Always have it on." I reply he nods then leaves; I sigh and bang my head against the counter, "what am I doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

That night I hear a whole campus building was crumbled, I turn it up and watch as Batman explains that the people were testing, something, and it went wrong, ending up in the building exploding. I went straight to the Bat cave in my uniform and came in the front door,

"Hey Bat," I say sitting in a chair, he sighs and continues working, "so was anyone hurt in the explosion." I ask leaning forward, he stops and looks at me, "it was a cover up story?" I ask, he nods,

"Aqua lad, Kid Flash and Robin decided to take matters into their own hands and go investigate campus without my permission." he explains,

"I see, find anything interesting?" I ask, he hands me a laptop, I look threw it and stop at Superboy, "Whoa, he's big." I say looking at his measurements and powers,

"I'm going to put them on a team to do covert missions." he adds eyeing me, I stop and give him the laptop,

"Good, about time they got a chance," I reply, "anyway I better get home, lots to steal, lots of beating up to do." I say walking away, I walk past Robin on my way out, I wave and smile at him, he sighs and goes up to Batman. After I leave I got my payment for the week and went to bed, the next few months were the same, seal, get away from the bats, go to the bat cave and spar then go to sleep.

"Hey Batman, what cha doing." I ask coming in, he looks at me,

"Going to the cave to show the team their new place." he says putting on his utility belt, I smile,

"So worried, happy, sad or no emotion?" I ask, he looks at me and glares slightly, "got it, not my business," I say sitting in my usual chair, before he leaves he looks at me, "for once I think I'll stay here and not fallow you." I say smiling, he glares and comes over, grabs my arm and puts me in his car, I gasp as he gets in, "You want me to come with you?" I question in happiness,

"Better than rerouting my security in the bat cave." he states, my eyes widen and I pout,

"How'd you know?" I ask,

"You were eyeing my computer." he replies driving, I laugh a bit and stay silent in the car. We drove for a few moments before we come out and he goes into a booth, he punches some stuff in to a computer screen that shows up then looks at me,

"Get in." he orders, I do so slowly, when the door closes I feel like I'm being lifted, when I land a computer announces my arrival. I walk out of it and look around,

"Whoa, that felt weird." I say then feel my head collide with the ground,

"I've got you now shadow!" Kid Flash yells laughing, I turn to shadows, then go a few feet away from him, Batman comes in and explains that this is their new base, "Ok, cool but why is Shadow here, she is a villain?" Kid Flash asks, just then the guy, Superboy, glares at me and jumps at me, I squeak and turn to shadows before hiding behind Batman,

"Hey! I haven't stolen anything today!" I yell at him, Batman almost growls,

"Superboy enough, better to have shadow here than stealing something in the city, besides she is harmless enough, until stealing." Batman explains, I laugh and back away,

"That's fine she and I can explore the building together." Kid Flash says slinging an arm over my shoulder, I back away from him,

"Um, no thanks," I say,

"Besides if she wanted to hang out with you she'd be in your city breaking into your secret base every day." Robin says but covers his mouth after,

"Wait, you've been in the bat's cave? Do you know who they are?" Kid Flash asks, I smile curly at Robin, but before I could say anything Robin appeared in front of me with my mouth covered, I could fight but don't he drags me off further into the cave, I even walk a little with him. He stops and uncovers my mouth,

"Ok, I don't attack you when you're in the cave and when you're not stealing something, I talk with you and spar when you're in the cave and even visit you at your apartment, we both know each other's identities but, don't tell anyone!" he says a little sternly with the last part, I smile,

"I wasn't going to, I haven't told anyone, besides when I'm not stealing some money I consider us friends, and telling anyone you're identity would break that, so why would I?" I ask walking back into the room, once we're back in the main room I see a the two Martians, I smile and walk up to the new girl,

"Hi, I'm shadow." I say, she smiles and shakes my hand,

"Megan, but aren't you a villain?" she asks, I smile wider and nod,

"Well, go to go, see all of you later!" I call, after I get back to my city I hear a low beeping I pull my necklace out and the arrow is flashing red, I gasp and turn to shadow before speeding to star city. Luckily the necklace has a tracker on it so the closer I get the louder and faster it beeps, I find red strapped to a poll in a ware house, I sneak in and look around, more men than I care to count. I sigh and jump down into the horde, even though there were lots of men, none of them are skilled so it was easy to take them down using my shadow manipulating abilities, I run to red and untie him,

"Never thought I'd actually had to use it," he says sighing, he almost falls over but I caught him, he looks beat up pretty badly, I sigh and put his arm around my shoulders and help him walk. We have to go the long way to his house, we go through the alley ways, so no one sees us, once we're at his apartment I bandage him up.

Looking around its descent, nothing compared to the one I'm at but descent, I wait there until he wakes up so, I take off my mask, while he's asleep, and put it on the counter top, he has a balcony so I went out on it,

"Why are you helping me, I'm a hero?" he states sitting up, I turn and look at him before smiling when he gasps at my face, I have almost glowing blue eyes with sparks in them that change based on my mood and bright blonde hair but I'm sure he was gasping because I'm so pale, I look like I shine in the moon light and I have my mask off,

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I don't even know why I go to the bat cave so often, I guess so I don't feel like a villain as much." I say walking up and sitting next to him,

"But you are, you chose to be." he says, I smile,

"No I don't, even if I did get a real job it would still be wrong, anyone under the age of sixteen cannot work, in America, and I can't leave America because I'm under eighteen so without parents I don't have transcripts, don't have parents, so the only way I get by, is by steal to pay the bills, and I already graduated." I explain standing up and looking at some of his pictures. I hear him sigh,

"You're one weird person." he says, I laugh,

"Thanks, anyway I better get back to Gotham; Batman will wonder where I've gone." I say,

"How does he know?" Red asks,

"I usual turn up at the bat cave by now." I say smiling and grabbing my mask, with one last nod I turn into shadows and go back to Gotham. I go straight to the bat cave and smile at my two favorite bats,

"Hey wondering when you'd show up." Robin says smiling, I laugh and sit in my spot, "where were you?" he asks,

"With a friend," I say, he raises an eye brow, "don't worry he's a hero not a villain." I say,

"Is it usual, you going around hanging out with heroes?" Batman asks, I smile at him,

"Now a days, yes, but not him, he needed my help in a tight spot." I reply, Batman turns in his chair,

"Who?" he asks,

"Sorry confidential, through I can tell you he is a hero that is solo." I say, I think Batman and Robin put two and two together but didn't say anything, Batman just nods and turns back to his computer, "what's going on?" I ask,

"Joker got out of prison I'm tracking his location." Batman explains I shiver,

"I hate clowns." I say Robin smiles and leans down a little,

"Is this a weakness I hear?" he asks, I glare at him,

"just like me not telling anyone your info, you don't use my fears against me until we're fighting." I order both Batman and Robin freeze for a few seconds but then go back to locating Joker,


	3. Chapter 3

"Pity I was wondering if you were going to fallow." Batman says, I grunt,

"I'll leave the bat cave but not fallowing on this mission," I say smiling and getting up, "see you later." I add running out, I decided to explore the city a bit. After a few hours I start heading home, when I'm almost there I heard some gun shots and look down to find Aqualad fighting all alone against twenty armed men, I jump in a window and move the shadows to cover both of us.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks, I look at him and smile, together we take out everyone, once I hear the sirens I collapse,

"Shad? What are you doing here?" Robin asks waking up, I wave a bit tiredly,

"Was going home, when I saw Aqua lad here fighting by himself, thought I could help." I shrug,

"Is it normal for you, to be helping your enemies?" Aqua man asks,

"We're not enemies. Until I try and steal money." I say looking at him; Kid Flash gets up and looks around,

"Well, you're feeling the aster." he says, I raise an eye brow,

"The what?"

"Aster, Robin made it up today, disaster, aster." Kid explains, I nod and Super boy stands in front of me. At first I clench all my muscles ready to get up and run but, he offers his hand, slowly I take it and he pulls me up, literally. Once I'm standing our eyes meet, we let go,

"Sorry." he says gently then walks away; my eyes are wide and about to pop out of my head,

"Any way, bye." I say disappearing,

"So, you have the new technology in?" Flash asks, Robin pulls out a pill,

"This should be able to make her so cold she can't move." he explains then throws it at the place I once was, it's true I do get cold but then laugh, I flout away and next to Robin and put my elbow on his shoulder,

"I'm pure shadow, making it to where, I am not affected by the temperas in the area." I explain, everyone sighs, I laugh and run out of the room. After I'm finally home I crash on my bed and fall asleep, I didn't wake up until it was in the middle of the day, but once I do, I wake up to someone putting a knife to my throat,

"I would love to explain myself, but my orders are clear." a woman with a mask says, before she can kill me I turn into a shadow and jump off the bed, "oh, what a surprise, so you're a Meta human, interesting." she says,

"How about now that you can't kill me you explain yourself?" I question,

"Alright, I'm an assassin, someone wants you dead and I'm here to do it."

"Who,"

"I usual don't pay attention but ever heard of Ranger?" she asks, I freeze, why would he want me dead? How does he know I'm alive? How is he alive? Questions were going on and on in my head in a never ending circle. The next thing I knew Dick was shaking me and the woman was gone,

"Grace! Grace!" he yells, I blink,

"What? AAAHHH!" I scream pushing him away and backing against the wall,

"Good to see you too, what happened?" he asks, I stare for a moment and look at the clock, ten o' clock at night,

"Um, I don't remember, why? And what are you doing here?" I ask helping him up,

"Well, you didn't turn up at the bat cave and you didn't steal tonight so I was, wondering what you were up to." he states,

"Oh, you were worried." I reply, he glares a bit,

"Was not." he whispers, I laugh,

"Say whatever you want, but I know the truth, Bat know you're here?" I ask he shakes his head, "well, that's not good, anyway I just found out an old partner of mine is alive and out to kill me, next thing I know, you're here shaking me like a rag doll." I explain,

"You use to have a partner?" he asks, I nod,

"He trained me, was like a father to me," I explain looking at the wall sadly, "but then he wanted to kill the whole justice league and take over the world. It was too much work for me so I left, after a few fights." I add going to my kitchen and getting two grape sodas, I hand him one, he takes it and we drink for a moment,

"What happened to him?" Dick questions, I start getting a little fidgety,

"During our last fight, our base blew up, I turned into a shadow and fled, hadn't heard from him since." I explain, Dick sits next to me and sighs,

Robin's POV

"How dangerous is he?" I ask she looks at me in the eyes with pure fear, worry and pain. After a few seconds she breaks eye contact and stares at the soda,

"That bad?" I question, she nods, and we sit there for a while until I hear her take a deep breath,

"He's the only one who knows how to catch me." she states, after we finish our drinks I grab her hand and take her out side, once there I get on my motorcycle and wait for her, "you want me, to get on, that?" she questions, I nod, she sighs and gets on behind me. I drive to the bat cave and park in my usual spot,

"Richard?" Batman asks,

"Grace has some one she wants you to know about." I say and sit next to her usual spot, she and Batman's eyes meet, she smiles guiltily and walks a wide perimeter around him and sits in her spot,

"I use to have a partner that wanted to kill the entire league, I left after finding out and now he wants me dead." she says almost too fast to comprehend, Batman blinks several times before sighing and going to his computer, "his name is Ranger." she adds, now shaking a little. I see her hands on the arm rests and gently entwine our fingers trying to give her comfort. I notice her slightly calm but not completely, Batman looks him up and we see all the crimes he's done, the list looks like it never ends, this guy has done just about everything,

"And you were his student?" Batman asks,

"Former, I had no choice! After about a year when I had a grasp on my powers I left, I haven't done anything like, that, simple thieving yes, but I've never hurt anyone." she defends herself, now finally showing her side of fear.

"You could've come to the Justice League and asked us to help you." Batman states meeting her eyes, she glares hard at him,

"I tired, remember, three years ago, a little girl came to the hall, later into the evening?" she questions, Batman's eyes widen a bit,

"Yes, we didn't listen, we thought you were lost and gave you to the police to return you home." Batman says remembering that day; I squeeze her hand a bit. She looks at the ground,

"Now Ranger is disappointed in the "Villain" you've become and is out to kill you so you don't taint his name." Batman states looking back to the computer, she nods, "how do we stop him? Where is he?" Batman asks standing in front of him, she sighs,

"Our weaknesses are the same, Nightshade, for normal humans it's almost harmless but for us, it's like kryptonite for Superman." she explains looking down, mine and Batman's eyes meet both wide. He sighs and nods.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll have some shipped in, but how do we find him?" he asks, she meets his eyes,

"He'll come for me himself, soon or later, because he won't risk telling the shadows or anyone else his weakness." she states, we nod at each other,

"Then you'll live here, so we can keep an eye on you," Batman orders, "Robin, get her stuff."

"What?" she asks with wide eyes,

"You may be a smaller rate criminal but we need you to capture Ranger, after that, we'll focuses on locking you up." Batman explain, she sighs and glares slightly,

"Well, guess I know where I stand." she states, I smile, then let go of her hand and leave, she looks at me for a moment painfully, as if, if I leave her now Batman would hurt her. I smile at her again then turn and get on my motorcycle.

Grace's POV

After Richard leaves Batman and I stare at each other until he sighs and turns back to his computer, I sigh and turn away from him,

"Something else you want to share?" Batman asks, "for instance, why you had "no choice," he quotes me; I turn back and look at him,

"My mom and dad abandoned me when I got my powers. After the League pushed me away, Ranger found me, for a year I was with him training, then I left," I explain, slightly glaring at him. He stops and meets my eyes,

"If we had known that was your intent we would've helped you," he says, I bring my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them, then rest my head on my knees,

"Yea, well, if you had listened, maybe both our lives would've been different," I say longingly,

Batman's POV

What she said felt like a knife in my heart, none of us had any idea, all we saw a ten year old girl standing on our door step trying to get attention. Now looking back I did notice some shadows move and understand what she was trying to say. Robin came back with two bags smiling, Grace seamed to brighten up a bit at that, I know she likes him that's why she comes to the cave and here. He comes over and offers to take her inside and show her, her new room, Grace nods probably happy to get away from me.

Grace's POV

Richard shows me around their house and tells me all these stories about how he broke stuff or embarrassed himself. After I unpack what he brought me, we eat dinner together, Bruce doesn't show up, Richard says its normal,

"What about you? Any funny stories?" he questions, I sit up straight and at attention,

"Well. I remember one time, with Ranger, I was trying to become a shadow but instead it blew up in my face and I smacked into the wall behind me." I explain laughing, he laughs as well, "not funny for me at the moment, but I can laugh at it now." I add shrugging,

"Most embarrassing moments are like that," he replies laughing, "Anything else?" he asks, I look away,

"Not that I can remember, I mean I was home schooled all my life, and my parents wouldn't take me anywhere, so I never got to have any embarrassing moments really." I say, Richard gets silent,

"My parents died while doing a show." he says, I look back at him and suddenly I hug him. It wasn't a teasing leaning on his shoulder, or anything, just a plain and simple, hug. After a moment of hugging I get up and start walking away,

"I'm, ah, going to go to bed, see you tomorrow." I state going up the stairs,

Richard's POV

I sigh once she's gone, why does she have to be a criminal, I ask myself running a hand threw my hair. I get up and go to our gym then train for a few hours until I can barely stand, after that I go to bed and find it's three on the morning, and tomorrow is a school day.

Grace's POV

I woke up around six only having five hours of sleep and go down stairs to find the three guys already awake,

"Morning Miss. Grace." the butler Alfred says, setting out my plate and pulling the chair out for me. I smile and nod,

"Morning Alfred," I say sitting down, "thanks for breakfast." I say, he stumbles back a bit at my politeness and smiles bows a bit and walks away,

"Today, Richard has school, so you will go to the cave, and stay there until Richard comes to get you." Bruce orders I nod, thinking its better if I fallow orders now. After Richard leaves I tell Bruce I'm leaving and go to the cave. Once I'm there, I am met by, a wolf and a share, the wolf growls at me and the shares light becomes red. I back up a bit, the wolf jumps at me and I scream for all I'm worth and turn into a shadow running to the kitchen. Megan hearing my scream comes in I turn back into a person and hide behind her,

"Wolf! Share! She's our friend." Megan says hugging me, then takes my arm and pulls me into the living room, "want to help me make cookies?" she asks, I smile and nod repeatedly, after putting them in the oven we talk and laugh together,

"So, where is everyone else?" I ask looking around,

"Red Tornado is in his room, Aqualad is in Atlantis, Robin, Kid Flash are at school, oh and Superboy is with Superman." she says, I smile nodding, "so, why are you a villain?" she asks,

"Never wanted to be, in fact, I wanted to join the League, become a super hero, I didn't care even if people knew who I was, if I was a hero or not, I just wanted to be able to save people, to help." I say looking down at my cup of hot coco,

"What happened?" she asks,

"My powers." I say then hear the zeta tub announce the arrival of well, everyone in the team and a new girl I don't know the name of.

"Oh, come meet Airtimes!" Megan says pulling me in the main room, "Airtimes, Shadow, Shadow, Airtimes." Megan says, I smile at her and nod, she nods back, and then the boys start training. Megan and Airtimes start talking about boys, I don't cut in because I have no idea about anything boy related,

"I know, Robin and Shadow!" Megan says a little loudly, I freeze, become cheery red and Megan apologizes. I don't dear meet anyone's eyes, then a beeping starts, I pull out my necklace,

"Sorry have to go." I announce getting up and I start to leave but a hand grasps my wrist,

"Where?" Robin asks, "I mean Batman told me to stay with you until we got home." he explains,

"That hero I told you about, that I'm helping, he needs me, now," I say, "come if you like, but I don't think he'll like knowing other people know a **villain** is helping him." I say, with a bit of venom on the villain part, after that I run out and transform into shadow. Then go to where he is, I find him in an ally with a gunshot to his leg,

"Red!" I call running to him and helping him up,

"Was going to the hospital but couldn't make it there." he explains,

"Just shut up and close your eyes." I order, he does, I have the shadows consume us both and transform us both into normal clothes, to the hospital in between the ally. We get inside,

"Please! Someone help, he's been shot!" I yell, doctors surround us and take him away,

"Are you alright miss?" one man asks,

"Oh, I'm fine." I say then look up and see Ranger, it felt like everything was in slow motion, I jump up and run to the side, I pull out the phone Batman gave me and call, he answers,

"Batman! Help, I'm in Star city, Ranger found me!" I yell running down the halls and trying to avoid him as much as possibly, and then he breaks my phone. I fall over and start to shake, he starts laughing, and just before he punches me I jump above him and kick his head then run the other way. I was almost out of the building when he caught me by my hair and throws me against the wall. I sit there frozen form fear, then he is punched from behind and he falls over, then gets up and flips away. I look to see Robin with the most dangerous, protective and angry expression I've ever seen him with. Kid comes over and picks me up,

"I'll get her back to the cave." Kid says then runs off, once we're in the cave he puts me down, I smile at him and look to see, Canary, Green Arrow and Batman all glaring at me.


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" I ask,

"You, disobeyed orders, left the cave without super vision." Batman says,

"And you've been helping Roy? Why didn't you tell us?" Green Arrow asks,

"Ok, one, it's not like I planned it my necklace went off, meaning he needed my help. Second I haven't really even seen the two of you and I know Red didn't want people to know because I'm a **villain.**" I reply, "I'm sorry I left the cave but I couldn't just sit there and wait until it was convenient, when ever Red calls, it means he needs help, and now." I say with a little more force on the now. Batman sighs then nods,

"Next time, take someone with you." he says, I nod, then the team comes in, Robin comes in and walks up to me and starts checking me for wounds. I look around and see that they don't have Ranger,

"We didn't catch him, he got away as soon as you left, and Roy is still there getting treated, we checked." Megan explains I nod just as Robin finishes. Aqualad comes up to me,

"Why is that man after you?" he asks, I sigh and look at Batman me, our eyes meet and we tell everyone my story,

"If I had known that's what you wanted I would've helped." Canary states, I take a deep breath,

"Well, it doesn't help now." I reply looking away the two adult look ashamed and away from me. I sigh and turn to the team, "thank you for saving me, and I had a really good time today with you Megan." I say, Robin and I meet eye and nod,

"Well, I think we're going to go ahead and leave, see you tomorrow." Robin says, I nod and wave then fallow him out. After we get back to the house his fist are clenched, "I'm sorry, I was just embarrassed by what Megan said, and I knew Red needed me badly." I say slowly and carefully putting a hand on his shoulder, he turns to me,

"It's not that, you left, alone and then Ranger almost got you!" he yells looking at me, I shrink back a bit ashamed and sad, I hear him sigh and step forward, then wraps his arms around my waist and puts his forehead in the crock of my neck, "I was worried." he whispers, I blush a deep red but hug him, we stand there for a while until we hear the door open and jump apart, Alfred looks at both of us then blinks and walks out. I'm still red from contact and look at Robin; he is rubbing his head,

"Night." he says and walks away,

"Night." I reply and go to my room, the next morning I wake up to Bruce coming in,

"The team has an exercise they have to do today, you're coming." Batman orders I sigh and get up, get into uniform and go with them.

Once they're all in the simulation I look at Batman,

"Are you sure this is safe?" I ask, he glares slightly at me, "it's just I've seen what a mental wound can do to people, it can be, permanently, damaging." I explain, Batman sighs,

"I know, but John is the one controlling it, it's safe.," he replies, then Megan starts to flout a bit and Airtimes goes pale,

"What happened?" I ask, going to her and checking her pulse,

"Airtimes has gone into coma, she thinks she has pasted." John explain, I look at Batman with wide eyes,

"You said it was safe!" I say, Batman checks Airtimes out as well, John decides to go directly into Megan's mind. One by one everyone beside Megan goes as well, then Megan wakes up along with everyone else, they explain what happened. Captain comforts Megan and I go to Aqualad who looks like one of the worst, I put a hand on his shoulder then half hug him. He does as well, and then I see Robin who is staring at the ground, Aqualad slightly smiles at me then walks away. A few moments later everyone is in the living room. I walk in and sit next to Robin, we don't look at each other but I see his right arm is holding up his head and his left in on his knees, I put my hand on his and he grasps mine in his own as if, if he let go, I would disappear. Canary is doing therapy sessions and when its Robin's turn he gets up looks at me then walks away.

I wait for him but look around, I see Megan in the kitchen still mixing a bowl, I go in, she sees me then without hesitation we hug, she explains the whole mission but I could tell she left out a part, I ask what else and she meets my eyes then looks away and backs up,

"Somehow, you were in there as well, part of my subconscious mind I guess, coming to the cave, you helped us through part of it, right after we found my uncle, you showed up, but you died," she gasps out and dropping down to the floor on her knees, "You went in with Robin and Kid Flash, one of the aliens snuck up on them, and, and you jumped out, you died saving them," she says crying, I bend down and pull her chin up,

"Megan look at me, I'm right here, I'm alive, I'm not hurt, everyone is alive, it's ok." I say hugging her, she cries for a while then falls asleep; Robin comes out and sees us. I pick her up, "I'm going to go put her in her room." I say, he nods and fallows as I walk down the hall. He opens the door for me and gently I put her on the bed, then turn and leave. Once we're out mine and Robin's eyes meet, "She said, I was in there as well." I say looking away, then Superboy walks past us ticked off, he sees me and his eyes soften for a moment before he runs off.

Robin and I meet with our eyes, he steps forward and touches my mask, he takes it off and starts feeling my face with his hand then he wraps his arms around me, arms included. I stand there, a little surprised but at the same time happy. For the rest of the day we were right next to each other, and that night we all watched a movie together, a while in Robin lies down and puts his head in my lap, turns and looks up at me. I try not to notice but he just stares at me for the rest of the movie, when it's over I look around, Megan and Superboy are sitting next to each other, Megan leaning on him and he has his arm around her, Kid and Airtimes are sitting next to each other but not touching, and Aqualad is gone. I sigh and look at Robin who is still currently staring at me, our eyes meet and I start playing with his hair. After a while Batman comes in and says it's time to go, once we're gone we all go straight to bed.

I wake up to Ranger throwing me, I look up at him and scream then turn into shadows and run, Bruce and Richard both were at my door, I turn into a human again, "Ranger is in my room!" I say, Bruce nods and get this gun like thing out, then my door opens, he sees the gun ad laughs,

"You, think that will stop me?" he asks, Bruce smirks then shots him, Ranger doesn't even flinch at first but then falls over and starts screaming in pain, "Night Shade?" he asks in pain,

"Yes, Shadow supplied us with that info." Richard says smiling and looking at me, I smile back shyly, Ranger laughs,

"You may win this time, but, now they know your secret as well. Gasp, they put you in jail soon enough." Ranger says before passing out. Bruce and Richard hand cuff him and call the police, saying he tried to steal from him, I hid not wanting people to know I've been staying with Wayne. After everyone is gone Bruce goes back to him room, Richard sits next to me, and it's silent for a while,

"The same thing happens to you?" he asks, I nod, "now we've caught him, and everything goes back to normal." he adds, I lean my head on his shoulder for a few moments, and then Alfred calls us. Richard stands up and looks at me, I sniffle,

"See you later." I say trying to smile up at him, his eyes widen and he goes to grab me but I become shadows. I see him sit there, hands beside where I was, and his head down, I hear him a make a hissing like sound and punch the ground, it makes a small carder, Bruce comes up and puts a hand on his shoulder,

"Why does she have to be a villain?" Richard whispers angry, and then being too sad to watch anymore I leave and go home, leaving all of my stuff behind, I run to my bed and start crying.

Richard's POV

"I was going to invite her to live with us, but she left too soon." Bruce says, I look up at him with surprise, he pats my shoulder, "maybe next time she's stealing something." he says smiling, I nod and get up.

Shadow's POV

After a few hours of crying I finally decided, I will do what I've always wanted! I will become, a hero! I get up, wipe my eyes and look at the computer to see a criminal who got out of jail. It looks like a few I can handle by myself, Bane; he would go to the nearest place and trade weapons or venom. My face hardens I look at myself in the mirror and nod before running out of my window and heading to the most likely places.


	6. Chapter 6

Richard's POV

Red Arrow finally got out of the hospital and joined the team, we found out that the bullet went straight threw, making it not take so long to heal. We're hanging out at the cave, Red just joined the team, they are having a good time watching a movie, and I'm in the corner thinking about Shadow. All of a sudden a loud beeping starts up; we all look at Red, he pulls out a necklace,

"Shadow? Shadow! She never calls for help!" Red yells getting up and running out the door, we all fallow him out the door.

Shadow's POV

I try not to show fear as I'm dangling over the water, with an inhibitor collar around my neck. I squirm some more, trying to get out, but currently I'm tired with my arms trapped by chains. I know my necklace is beeping I can kind of see it threw my clothes,

"Just tell us what we want to know and we'll let you go free." Joker says laughing, I gasp and struggle, "alright then, I guess, it's time for you to die." he adds then presses a button, I scream and drop into the water. I start squirming trying to get free, after a few seconds Aqualad comes and breaks my chains and helps me get to the surface. Once out I see the team fighting the villains, after they all run away they surround me,

"What happened?" Megan asks,

"It was a trap for me." I say going to stand but fall over, Aqualad catches me and sets me back down,

"You are still recovering from the shock." he says, I nod and stay sitting,

"Alright we have at least one villain, let's turn her in." Airtimes says, everyone looks at each other,

"No! Not while I'm here, she saved my life many times!" Red yells sitting next to me,

"Airtimes is right, we have to turn her in." Robin says, everyone gasps; I don't move I just stare at him. He doesn't meet my eyes, he's looking away from everyone,

"No, Shadow has been with us in the cave, talked, shared, trained." Megan says, then a fight starts out, Megan, Red Arrow, Kid Flash with me, Superboy, Airtimes and Robin against, Aqualad stays quiet, he bends down to my ear,

"Do what you have to." he states, I don't know if he means leave or turn myself in but I know what I have to do, I stand up, with his help,

"Enough! Airtimes turn me in." I order, with a soft and calm voice when I tell her too. They all stare at me like I'm crazy,

"No, you've done too many things to help me for me to just sit by while you're in jail!" Red yells I glare at him,

"You know as much as I do I have to be turned in!" I yell back, "If other villains learn you let me go, they'll use that against you; they'll help you, do good things, to get a free card." I explain meeting each of their eyes one at a time, them finally Airtimes, "Turn me in." I say offering my wrists, she cuffs me. Looking a bit sad but then walks me away from all of them, after a while of walking she looks at me,

"Why did you want me to?" she asks,

"The ones who wanted to free me would've as soon as we were out of sight. I can't, see Robin right now and Superboy scares me." I explain smiling a bit at the last part. She smiles as well we continue walking,

"What were you doing there anyway?" she asks, I sigh,

"I recently came to realize some feelings of mine, but know I can't do anything about them or have them accepted unless I'm a hero, tonight was the first, official try." I say laughing at the last part, she nods, then we see the police and she turns me over to them. I smile at her one last time before going with the men willingly.

Robin's POV

We all go back to the cave right after, all regretful, angry and sad. After Airtimes comes back it just gets more so,

"I understand why Superboy and Airtimes said to put her in jail, but you?! Robin, the very one who was around her the most! AND YOU LET HER GET TEKEN AWAY LIKE NOTHING! DID YOU EVEN LIKE HER?" Red yells, I stand up faster than KF,

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I FEEL," I scream at him, everyone backs up, shocked, I glare at the ground then speed walk out of the room, I leave the cave and go straight to gym and train for hours.

Red Arrow's POV

After wonder boy's little outburst we all sat back down still saddened. Batman comes and we explain everything, Megan starts crying, Superboy goes to comfort her but she backs away,

"You wanted to put her away." Megan says then flouts out of the room as fast as she can, we all sigh and continue sulking, Batman leaves as if having something sudden he must do.

Bruce's POV

First I go to the judge and offer a deal,

"I am very close to Batman as you well know, he has seen Shadow fight, she has even saved some of the heroes, he wants her to go with him and help him do justice, if she shows even shows a bit of changing he'll turn her in again." I say without stop, the judge thinks for awhile,

"This is her, first time in jail?" he questions, I nod, "sigh, agreed, but only because I have Batman's and your approvals." he says

I go straight to the prison hold and see Shadow, when she sees me she gasps,

"Bruce!" she says, the officer glares at her,

Shadow's POV

"I have clearance to take her; she is Batman's and my custody." Bruce says showing her the papers, the guard nods, glares at me and lets me out, Bruce nods at me and leaves, I fallow. Once we're out and in his car he takes the collar off, "Now is your finally choice, Hero or Villain, no more fence sitting, no more coming into the cave whenever you want." he states,

"Hero, I don't want to run anymore." I say, he smiles, I change my outfit to my shadow uniform, he looks at me with a raised eye brow, then stops the car and goes inside the building, after a few seconds he lands beside me,

"Come on, let's tell the team that we have a new member, wait out here, when the door opens go in." he orders, I sigh and wait.

Batman's POV

After I come into the cave I call everyone to the mission room, they come in still sad about Shadow,

"You have a new team member." I say everyone gasps and starts fighting, Aqualad holds his hands up, they silence,

"Please, Batman, the shock and pain with Shadow is too raw." he says, I smile a bit,

"Just see who it is, you'll change your minds." I say, they agree, I open the zeta tub,

"Shadow, A-05." the computer says, everyone gasps then surrounds her.

Shadow's POV

Once I'm in everyone is around me, I back up a bit kind of scared,

"Enough, I and a friend of mine convinced the judge to let Shadow be under my custody. Meaning from this day on Shadow will live at the cave, and be one of the team." Batman says, I smile a bit at him, and then look at the team,

"Guys don't get me wrong I'm happy to be here but, I'm still a bit shaken and tired." I say covering my face with my hair. They all get quite and move aside, I notice Robin isn't there but don't say anything. Once I'm in my room alone I lay on my bed, I was so sad I couldn't even cry.

The next morning a knock is heard from my door, I get up and answer, there stands Canary looking at me with sad eyes,

"We have to talk." she says, I sigh and fallow her to the talking room where therapy is done. I go in and sit in one of the two chairs, then turn myself to where my knees are on the arm rest and I'm looking away from her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Batman feels you need to talk, because of your, unique past." Canary explains,

"Nothing leaves this room?" I ask, looking at her, she nods smiling, I glare, "then why is there a camera?" I ask looking at the sealing right at the camera, her eyes widen a bit and she looks as well, then back at me,

"For security, in case someone breaks in." Canary explains slowly, I look at her then back at the wall,

"Let's start with how you became a thief." Canary says I glare at her but again look away, "or maybe about how, half the team wanted to lock you up and the other didn't." she adds, "and one of the people who wanted you in jail, was Robin?" Canary questions, my eyes widen and I glare hard at her,

"I don't need therapy!" I almost shout then run out of the room, I run all the way to my room passing the team on my way and lock my door after.

Robin's POV

Shadow runs past us looking upset, then Canary yelling for her,

"What happened?" Megan asks, Canary sighs,

"Batman wants Shadow to talk to me, but, she didn't take it in a good way." Canary states,

"What did she say?" I ask looking at her door,

"I don't need therapy." Canary says, looking at us, the team leaves Canary walks away and I fallow her,

"What made her so angry?" I question when we're alone,

"She wouldn't want you to know." Canary replies, our eyes meet for a moment before she sighs, "it wasn't until I said that you, were one of the one's, that wanted to lock her in jail, that she ran out." Canary says looking away, my eyes widen and then my face becomes hard,

"That's it, that's it!" I yell running out of the room and to the Bat cave.

Red's POV

We're training in the main room; it's Aqualad against Superboy,

"That's it, that's it!" we hear Robin yells, he runs past us. We all shrug and continue training, but then he comes back a few moments later with an inhibitor collar. He is smiling darkly and goes into the wing of the cave with all the rooms, a few seconds later we hear an ear pursing scream.

Shadow's POV

I fell asleep after getting to my room and wake up to an inhibitor collar being out around my neck and Robin's dark smile, I scream, then run out of the room, to the Bat cave.

Red's POV

Shadow runs past up screaming and Robin not far behind, they both leave the cave.

Shadow's POV

I hide in the bat cave, thinking it's too big to find anyone, no, when Robin comes in he goes to the computer, presses a button and everything closes down, all the; doors, windows, cracks, every escape possible, gone. I start shaking I don't know what he wants but, it can't be good, he looks around trying to find me. Finally he starts coming towards me, I take a deep breath and try to get closer to the wall, and he sees me then smiles,

"There you are." he says holding his arms out like he's going to grab me, I try to run past him but he grabs me, "where are you going?" he asks, then kisses me. After a few seconds he breaks away, my eyes are wide,

"What?" I ask, he smiles a real smile and puts his forehead against mine,

"I knew you wouldn't just sit there if I tried to talk to you, besides, now you can't turn into a shadow and disappear." he states bitterly, I laugh a little and close my eyes. We stand there for while with my arms around his neck, I pull away smiling and touch his cheek with my hand, he smiles, then I take off his mask and run to the computer undo the lockdown and run to the cave.

I come in with Robin's mask on smiling like a little girl who just got candy, everyone is staring at me socked, and confused as to how I got Robin's mask,

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." I say in Robin's tone of voice, everyone's jaw hits the floor then they start laughing. Robin comes in with a spar mask, he glares I smile. Then he does as well and pulls out, a key,

"I may not need my mask, but you need this key, to get your powers back," he states holding out his other hand for his mask, I look defeated for a moment thinking about what to do, then I smile,

"You're right, I do need the key to get my powers back, so I'll just wait until Batman needs me for a mission." I say shrugging, Robin's eyes widen then he growls a bit, everyone else starts laughing, I skip away happily. It wasn't until I was in the gym training that Robin came in and started chasing me. I happily dodge him, and then he catches me. With one arm around my waist he takes his mask back, I smile slightly up at him almost about to laugh, when I do I put my forehead on his shoulder to hide my laughing face. After I stop laughing we just stand there not moving, I start messing with his cape,

"Don't, I only have one of those." he states, I smile and laugh a bit, we don't move until Batman calls us to the mission room, that's when we break apart and he unlocks my collar. After we're at the mission he tells us about a mission their going on,

"But Shadow, you will stay behind," Batman says, I blink, "you will be staying here, for now." Batman orders, I stand up straight with a deep sigh, they all leave to get ready Robin comes up and puts a hand on my shoulder,

"After we get back, want to hang out?" he asks smirking, I blush a bit, and then nod smiling. After that I go to the front room and cook super, it took a few hours for them to get home. We deiced to watch a movie, Wally and Airtimes sit next to one another, Superboy and Megan sit in their usual position, I was already sitting on the coach next to the arm rest so Robin sat next to me. I smile at him then lean on his shoulder, he puts his arm around me, and after a few movies something about Robin didn't feel right he is distant, thinking about something. I sit upright and look at him, he sighs, "Sorry, I'm just thinking about something." he says, I nod then lean back on his shoulder.

The next day he comes in my room and wakes me up,

"We're going on a mission." he says, I get up, he leaves and I change. I come to the mission room to find Megan, Superboy, Robin and Airtimes, "this circus has been around many of the thefts, we are to go in and investigate." Robin explains, I look at it and know exactly what's going on, the place he grew up in, Red comes in and asks if he can come as well, he whispers something in Robin's ear, and then Robin agrees. He finishes briefing us and we leave, the man took right to us, wanting us to join, Megan and Robin do the traipse, Super boy juggles with, barrels, Airtimes and Red shoot flaming arrow and I walk the tight rope, flipping, jumping and at some point I jump up enough that Robin and Megan will catch my hand and though me to the other. Tonight Robin and I both don't feel right, a while in Robin jumps to Megan but misses,

"Don't blow our cover!" I hear Robin say in my mind,

"But saving your life is ok?" Superboy asks throwing a barrel so hard Robin lands on it and goes back up to Megan, but she still has to use her powers a bit to get him up completely. After it's over I climb down the ladder feeling horrible, while everyone is looking at ring master I stumble a bit, Red puts an arm around my waist and helps me behind stage. Once we're in our room Red helps me sit on a bed,

"Sorry, just not feeling right." I say, everyone else comes in, Robin glaring a bit. After everyone thinks it's the ring master Robin gets mad and leaves, I stand up, Red comes to help me but I put my hand up, "it's ok, I'm feeling a little better, I just need to go talk to him." I say walking out of the room, I fallow a little ways back, not really able to run to catch up with him. I hear him talking but don't listen, then he stops and looks at a poster, I hear him end the conversation and stand beside him, I want to say something but don't know what to say so I just stand there. After a while he turns to me,

"you did good tonight, even though Red had to help you back to the room." he says smiling a bit, I smile back, "looks like you got it worst than me, how did you hold up during the show?" he asks, I look at the sign,

"I use to do gymnastic, ballet, jazz, tap, almost everything when I was a little girl. Before my power, I would perform for school, my parents would always come, they never missed one show, so if I ever messed up. They were right there watching and waiting so they could correct me, I learned that when the spot light was on you no matter what you felt, you pushed it aside and went on." I explain not meeting his eyes,

"Sounds horrible," Robin says, "my mom and dad were great, I was an only child so, whenever I did something wrong they would kindly correct me, I even did a few shows with them." Robin says I look at him and smile, "do you regret, having powers? If you did you wouldn't have lost your parents?" he asks/states, I break eye contact and stare at the poster of the flying Grayson's.


	8. Chapter 8

"You can't lose something you never had," I say then turn and then sigh, "Yes and no, I regret my parents leaving me, but I don't regret meeting the team, you or Batman, even if at first I was a villain." after that I start going to help pack stuff up. When we get back on the train Megan is sick, they decided Ray was stealing our powers,

"And if he has shadow's powers." Red says, I gasp,

"We have to stop him before he tries to use them!" I say panicking,

"Why what will happen?" Robin asks putting a hand on my arm,

"He doesn't know how to use them. I have this new power and I can't even control it yet, if he tries to use my power it will go out of control and this train will be feeling the disaster!" I say then run out of the room, I'm met by Haley, he tells us Ray is with the same thing everyone else is. We run to his room and find his mask, we search the train and end up on the roof, and once I come up the parasite smiles,

"Ah, there you are, Ranger's little kid, come here!' he yells I gasp and cover myself with shadows,

"You can't steal my power if you can't touch me!" I call over the noise then turn into a shadow, he is annoyed but flies away, I go to grab him but Robin beats me, and then with both Megan and Superboy's power he leaves, I catch Robin with my shadow and bring him back up. After he's standing he nods at me, we go to the black hole sight as soon as possible, Superboy goes crazy then we have a plan, it doesn't involve me but I help by covering everyone in shadows so he can't steal anymore powers or abilities. After he's down and the police come get him, we go to the train to pack, Robin goes in to say goodbye to Hayley.

"So, what's your new power?" Megan asks, I look at everyone; Robin is still with Hayley,

"I can control dreams, make them better or worse." I explain looking away,

"How do you learn to control them? And how would that hurt the train?" Airtimes questions, I sigh,

"I use myself, it's still different using it on other people but I still have to basic control. Last time I tried to use it, when I woke up my room was torn apart, even the wall had a big slice in it." I explain finishing packing,

"Have you told anyone?" Megan asks putting a hand on my shoulder,

"Batman, but I have yet to tell Robin." I say hugging myself,

"Tell me what?" Robin asks coming in, I shudder then zip my bag and walk out the door,

Robin's POV

"Ok, she is clearly not feeling the aster, what happened?" I ask looking back at them, they're all smiling,

"Dude, you got your stuff packed?" Red Arrow questions, I nod, "go talk to your girlfriend." He orders I blush and go to speak but then walk out.

Shadow's POV

I'm sitting on the roof and the train waiting for everyone else to be done when I hear someone sit next to me. I look and see Robin, our eyes meet, he smiles,

"Thanks for coming, and what do you need to tell me?" he asks raising an eye brow,

"Curiosity killed the cat." I say, he laughs a bit,

"Good thing I'm not a cat." Robin says I laugh and break eye contact, then bring my knees to my chest and tell him about my new power,

"It's another reason I woke up and screamed when I saw your face a week ago." I say hoping he won't freak out. I feel his arm around my shoulders then he pulls him to him, now my head is just bellow his shoulder with his arms around me holding me and I'm sitting next him. I smile then turn a bit so my head in on his shoulder,

"Red Arrow called you my girlfriend." Robin states, I gasp and blush,

"That's because it's obvious." Red says coming up, we turn and look at him,

"How long have you been there?" I ask glaring at him,

"Only a few seconds, we're ready to go if you are Robin." Red states then leaves, Robin and I look at each other then smile and go to the team. Once we're home I see Batman glaring,

"Shadow, this is John, he is here to train with you on your new power." Batman says,

"You can help me, how?" I ask,

"We'll need another person but, you will try to control their dream, John will stop any nightmares, or you if you lose control," Batman explains, I shake John's hand, "Wally says he wants to go first." Batman adds with a slight smile, I look around Batman to see Wally sitting on a table, he winks at me and I look at Batman. I sigh and walk over; John comes on the other side,

"How does it work?" John asks, I see the whole team, including a girl I've seen before but never talked to, Zitanna.

"I cover the person with shadows, after that I can see what their dream is and control it with my own mind, but that's on myself, I don't exactly know what will happen with Wally or anyone else for that matter. Are you sure you want me to do this, it could cause permanent damage." I say turning to Batman on the last part, Batman meets my eyes,

"That's why we're doing it with one of the team members." he states, I sigh and look at Wally, he is completely relaxed and comfortable,

"Control my dreams any day." he says smiling, I glare and side glance at Robin then start the process. Shadows consume Wally and I start giving him a good dream, stacks of food.

Robin's POV

Right before they started Wally flirts with Shadow and my angry started to boils but instead of replying she glares at him and side glances at me. As she starts I see her scared a bit but then she takes a deep breath and focuses, after a few minutes we all leave. One hour later John intervened and Shadow backs up, we all come in because we heard them talking. Wally sits up,

"Sorry." Shadow says, Wally raises an eye brow,

"About what? I knew the risk and John intervened before it got really scary." Wally says smiling then jumps off the table, "besides I got a nap in the middle of the day!" he says then smiles at her and looks at Batman,

"Was the exercise successful?" Batman asks,

"There at the end it started going downhill a bit but nothing big." Wally explains, Batman looks at John,

"Surprisingly she has good control, but I think that if she were asleep as well it would help." John states, Batman nods then looks at Shadow,

"Tomorrow, same time." he orders, she nods, I stand next to her.

Shadow's POV

I'm just glad I didn't scare him like I use to do myself, Robin stands next to me and when no one is looking he kisses me on the cheek then leaves the room. I blush as they look at me, Airtimes comes over and smiles,

"So, now that would've been here a few days, how do you like it?" she asks, I smile,

"At first, I didn't know if I would like it, but it's getting better." I reply she nods then put her arm around my shoulders,

"Batman said that we should go shopping for some new clothes, he said that while you were on a mission all your stuff was burned down. So you only have the few clothes you had at their house, he has offered to pay for a shopping day," Airtimes says then looks at Megan and Zitanna, "you two coming?" she questions. We all end up going and having a girl's day.

We go all over the mall, we take the bioship to get all our stuff in, after that we go to lunch. Airtimes and Zitanna are sitting next to each other, then Megan and I on the other side, we're eating at Subway,

"So, Shadow haven't really got to talk to you, what's your real name?" Zitanna asks,

"Now that I think about it I don't know either." Airtimes says.


	9. Chapter 9

"That's easy, Grace Hawkins." I reply smiling, they perked up a bit at this,

"Do you have any siblings?" Airtimes asks,

"Nope just me." I state, "how about you guys?" I question,

"Only child." Zitanna replies along with Airtimes,

"I have twelve other sister on mars but I consider you guys my sister here on earth." Megan explains I smile at her agreeing,

"So, you and Robin?" Zitanna asks, I blush, "Personally I like Red Arrow, or Aqualad, Red Arrow would just be a dating thing, he's not one I would like to actually be around that long." Zitanna explain,

"Well you all know me, Conner," Megan says, Airtimes smiles,

"I agree with Zitanna Aqualad." Airtimes says,

"Robin, but I think Zitanna with Aqualad and Airtimes with Red Arrow." I say laughing, she blushes,

"What?! No." Airtimes replies, I stop,

"I know it would never really happen, it's just you two would dominate the world together." I explain, Airtimes blushes, I smile,

"So Shadow, where are your prance?" Zitanna questions I freeze but then stare at my food,

"I don't know. The night I got my powers they freaked out the kicked me out of the house, never talked to them since," I explain, about to tear up but try to hide it,

"Do you ever wish you could see them again?" Megan asks,

"No. I mean, I hope they have a happy life and stuff but, I don't think I could ever face them again, especially with the way they kicked me out and treated me before." I say looking away from them, I feel a hand on mine and look at it to see Zitanna is holding my hand,

"Sorry, didn't mean to suture up a soft subject," she states, I laugh a bit and wipe my face,

"Don't worry you can't talk about my past without me getting a little emotional." I say,

"Do you remember any happy moments?" Megan questions I look at her then at my food,

"I remember one time, I was doing my first official performance, it was for ice skating. I did it perfectly and my parents came, after they told me how much of a good job I did, and then took me for ice cream." I reply remembering that time,

"That's it? All your good memories?" Airtimes asks,

"I have a few others, but none that are held that dearly to my heart, with my parents at least." I say,

"So besides Robin, have you ever had a crush?" Megan asks, I raise an eye brow then shake my head,

"Only is the past two years have I really gotten to know anyone, and had the time to actually have feeling towards someone, and in that time, only Robin." I explain,

"I thought that I would like Robin, and started to but then realized he liked you and decided I would try anymore." Zitanna admits taking her hand away shamefully,

"No it's ok, it's not like I'm saying try to steal him as much as possible or I'm ok with it but how to explain, it might not work out for us, maybe. Also if he can be stolen from me for another girl then I don't want to waste my time on him, or any guy. I like Robin, a lot, but it doesn't mean I'm going to break my heart a million times just to be with him." I explain, Zitanna raises an eye brow, "He's not perfect and I realize that and I will be hurt some times but not so many times it a usual thing," I explain further,

"You're still hurt form him agreeing to put you in jail, aren't you?" Airtimes questions, Megan side hugs me, I sigh,

"Yes." I reply, Zitanna frowns,

"Well, I think I'll go after Aqualad," Zitanna says,

"And what I was trying to say is, is that, if it doesn't work out between Robin and I, and you still like him. Don't listen to those crazy people who say no friend goes after a guy their friends broke up with. If it didn't work out, fine, doesn't mean I need to hold other people back from a possible good relationship because of it." I explain looking at Zitanna,

"Oh I like her," Airtimes says, I smile and laugh a bit,

"I agree," Zitanna and Megan say, after that we head back to the cave.

During the shopping, at the cave:

"Man this is so boring!" Wally shouts lying on the couch,

"I too am bored." Aqualad states,

"When are the girls coming back, they'll think of something to do?" Red says,

"Hey Robin, so are you and Shadow?" Wally asks, Robin blushes a bit but then nods,

"Surprising after you completely betrayed her and wanted to lock her up." Red says glaring at Robin. They have a bit of a stare down until Aqualad stands between them,

"How about we not fight while the girls are not around, they will think we are in matcher." he states,

"Rob you never really did explain why." Wally says, Robin sighs and sits back down,

"The exact reason she let Airtimes take her, because of other villains. I was actually thinking of a way to get her out as soon as we got back, but then Roy here got me angry and I left." Robin explains,

"Wait, you were going to bust her out?" Wally asks,

"No! Since she is thirteen she is too young to even really go into the jr. jail. I was just trying to come up with a way to ensure that." He explains scowling, the rest of the time they were sparing, or watching TV.

Shadow's POV:

After we got back to the cave Megan called the boys, in total we've been gone for six hours. Once the guys show up Conner goes right to Megan, Wally asks if there is something we need. We look at each other then back at the boy and smile darkly,

"Actually you can help us put our bags in our rooms; most of it is Shadow's since she has to decorate her room." Airtimes says,

"Hey, I would say I got a little more than you guys but not most of it." I say smiling looking back at her when I turn in front of me I see a very depressed Robin. I blink several times before wrapping my arms around his neck, "What did you do to Robin!" I say glaring at the boys, they flinch and jump back a bit.

Red Arrow's POV:

So the girls directed us guys in helping carrying the bags in, it took a few loads for each guys but finally it was done. We could pretty much guess whose was whose, for Zitanna is was really girly fluffy stuff. For Airtimes is was all tom boy, and for Shadow it was a bit in between, Megan didn't get a lot since she could just morph her clothes, she just got pictures of cloths, once we're done Wally smiles,

"So, you girl going to put on a show for us?" he asks, the girls all look at each other,

"A show?" Shadow asks confused, Robin lends over to her.

Shadow's POV:

"It's a normal thing girls do after they shop, to show off what they bought." Robin says, I make a sound of understanding then raise an eye brow,

"And guys like it? Never the less endure it?" I whisper back in his ear, he smiles and nods, I shrug, "Fine, as long as they do it." I say looking at Zitanna, Airtimes and Megan,

"I guess I could morph my clothes." Megan replies, we each go in our rooms and change, the guys wait in the main area. Zitanna went first, then Megan, Airtimes then me,

Zitanna: sparkles/set?id=92236584

Airtimes: cow_girl/set?id=92095289

Megan: purple/set?id=92237868

Me: black_white/set?id=92197747

Zitanna: space/set?id=92198949

Airtimes: nice_day_out/set?id=92079792

Megan: lol_cute_night_out/set?id=92094701

Me: little_sisters_choice/set?id=92082757

Zitanna: rinas_outfit/set?id=61089044

Airtimes: rinas_outfit/set?id=61089591

Megan: outfit/set?id=61089977

Me: outfit/set?id=61089722

After this the girls push me out of the room telling me to go get on, the outfit. I freak out,

"No, not in front of the guys!" I say pushing against them,

"Yes!" They say finally getting me out; I sigh and go to my room, then change.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin's POV:

I raise an eye brow as Airtimes, Megan and Zitanna come back smiling and laughing,

"What doesn't Shadow want us to see?" Super boy asks, us guys look at each other, the girls giggle,

"Oh, you'll see," Airtimes says, "Shadow hurry up! Super boy wants to know what's so special about this outfit!" she yells, Shadow whimpers a bit,

"I don't want to!" she whines back, they girls laugh. We look at each other wondering what Shadow was so reluctant to wear, and then she walks in.

Shadow's POV:

They bought me three girly outfits, and had me try on each one; every time I entered the room the guy's jaw hit the floor. Conner has a look of, Shadow is a girl? Aqualad has a look of; she looks really nice in those. Red Arrow was impressed I could actually pull the girly look off, which he actually said. Robin was unreadable these are the outfits: cgi/set?id=99303749, after I show the last one I'm completely red and wanting to run for my life,

"So did you get any other out fits, it felt like a lot more," Red Arrow says, Airtimes goes to talk and I cover her mouth,

"No!" I say glaring at her, she smiles from behind my hand, "everything else is decorations for our rooms," I say cherry red, and then walk out of the room. I don't feel like changing again so I go to top door of the cave and exit, It's night time so I go to the edge and listen to the waves, currently I'm wearing the blue one, which is my favorite,

"You should wear that more often." Robin says coming up, I turn really fast blushing again but then turn back to the moon,

"I've never really had something like this, it's weird." I state smoothing my skirt out,

"You look like a girl." He replies, I glare slightly at him, "not that you didn't before." He adds, I sigh and look at the moon,

"I guess my shadow outfit is kind of girly, but not this much." I say, I hear him come closer and stand behind me. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and lean on him, we stand there for a long time just listening to the water and being around each other until I hear him take a deep breath,

"I didn't want, to put you in jail. I just knew and understood the same thing you said. And I know you're too young to be in there any way." Robin says, at first it felt like a knife in my heart, I have a temptation to rip away from him go to my room and never talk to him again! But I didn't,

"If I were in your shoes, and you in mine, I think, I would've done the same thing." I reply, I hear him let his breath out relived I said that. Then he rests his chin on my shoulder,

"So, how much of Batman's money did you guys spend?" Robin asks, I smile evilly,

"Enough for you guys feeling like you're even about the lies." I reply laughing a bit, "he might put a limit on it next time, well if there is a next time." I add, Robin starts laughing,

"I kind of feel bad for him." I say,

"He did say don't think about the price." Robin reminds me taking a step back and turning me, "besides, if he sees you in those dresses, he won't care either, not in you know I perverted way but as a happy you finally got a girly dress happy." Robin states, I smile, then notice he's he in his Robin suit, he's in casual clothes and has on sun glasses. Slowly I reach up and take off his glasses,

"There much better." I say, getting a bit closer to his face, then Wally comes up, in one fluid motion I step away from him, put his glasses on and start walking away. Wally blinks several times before smiling at me,

"What are you two doing?" he questions with a high pitched innocent tone, I smile at him,

"Nothing." I reply then start for my room, before I get back in Wally runs through that halls kind of scared and Robin is running after him with an angry face, I shake my head and go to sleep.

Two days later Red Arrow, Icon, Plastic Man, and The Atom were accepted into the Justice League, Superman made a speech and they were given membership cards. I had to watch from over a boiling hot pit of lava,

"Isn't it great Shad? All your friends celebrating white you, are dangling over this heat?" Ranger questions, "Too bad they all think you're on a vacation, you know the real killer is that all this isn't even real, we're in a mountain on Greenland." Ranger adds with a smile, he has Jet black hair and yellow eyes, he is African American. I growl and start to try to swing or get out,

"Carefully, let's just enjoy the show," he says flipping the remote to a camera inside the bioship,

"What! How?" I shout,

"That mole is real, Red Arrow," Ranger says, I start struggling,

"No, it can't be," I call,

"He is, and now our little operative in on the inside of the Justice League," Ranger says, I look around and see all rock, there is iron railing around the sides and middle but the inside of the mountain is all lava. Batman gave me a vacation on a cruise, right before I got on Ranger grabbed me, brought me here and I woke up just a few moments ago. I watch as they were put into a trap but escape, I laugh,

"See! (Breath heavy) they will overcome (deep breath) everything you throw at them!" I say barely over the heat. He breaks the remote and turns to me,

"Well, at least I can still kill you," he says I laugh,

"I have discovered a few tricks while you were away!" I yell, he looks at me, without time for him to respond I cover him in shadows and put a nightmare in him, the hardest, scariest I can do, but I block my own mind so I don't see, then force him to press the release button. I drop but catch myself with shadows and flout out of the mountain, once out of Ranger's range I fall to the ground. Soon I feel myself lifted and being carried off, and then fall asleep, whoever it was tended to my wounds and cleaned me up. After a few hours I wake up in a comfy bed, I get up and go out of the room; it looks like a cabin, in the middle stands a woman and a man, with their backs to me. When they hear me they turn, I gaps and back up,

"Mom? Dad?" I question, they smile and nod, both of them have blonde hair and fair skin but my mom has normal blue eyes and my dad has green. I glare, "Why did you help me?" I question,

"Because you're our daughter." Mom says, I take a step forward then see the door and head for it, "wait, we're sorry, we were just scared neither of us have powers and when you did," mom starts to say but stops and starts cry,

"That all?" I ask, "How long, have I been out?" I ask,

"Just a day." dad says, I nod,

"Abandoning me could've been the best thing you did for me, don't try and reconnect, not when the two of you have another child coming." I say looking at my mom and who obviously pregnant. Then walk out, I try to transform into a Shadow but can't, I was too week still form those Nightshade chains. So I walk into the town, it took a few hours, fighting Ranger on the way, until I finally just transported him to a different state and went to a Zeta Tub. I transport into the cave freezing from only having on my uniform,

"Shadow?" Robin asks running over, I sit down and rub my arms, Wally comes over and places a blanket over my shoulder I nod at him,

"What happened?" Megan asks handing me a cup of coco,

"Ranger was waiting for me, spent a whole day dangling over a pit of lava, then sleeping in a cabin with my parents looking after me, worst vacation ever." I explain with my teeth chattering,


	11. Chapter 11

Warning, this first ending is a little bitter! But go to the second ending and it's good. Also if you want a squeal ask, I can do one on either ending, just comment on which one you want.

"We found out who was the mole." Wally says,

"yea, I know, Red Arrow, Ranger told me," I say then drink my coco, I stand back up and walk with everyone into the living room, before I sit down I walk up to Rocket, "nice to finally meet you." I say she smiles, Zitanna looks ashamed. I push it away and sit down,

"So what else happened while I was gone?"I ask, everyone sitting around me,

"Red Arrow put mind controllers on the entire league, but we stopped it, six leaguers were missing for Sixteen hours we're investigating, and New Year's came." Megan explains, I nod,

"That's good," I say,

"Airtimes and Wally got together; Rocket and Aqualad are dating now." Zitanna states bit then meets my eyes and looks away shamefully, my eyes widen, now knowing why,

"I see. Well congratulations everyone, now if you don't mind I would like to talk to Zitanna and Robin alone." I say, everyone almost runs out of the room. I stand Robin goes to speak but I stop him, I walk up to Zitanna,

"I have only one question for you, was it you or him?" I ask, she doesn't meet my eyes,

"Me." she whispers I nod then turn,

"You know, if Robin and I had broken up first I wouldn't have had a problem with it but you didn't wait." I say shrugging, then in one fluid motion back hand her in the face, "and now I'm going to thank you, for saving from someone who would be unfaithful and not worth being with." I say bowing then I turn and glare at Robin, who is not moving, "I hope the two of you find happiness," I say in a happy go lucky tone then walk out of the room.

"Hey is everything ok in there we heard a crash?" Wally says, I smile,

"When were all of you planning on telling me they were a couple now as well?" I question my voice breaking a bit, they all look away,

"He wanted to tell you himself," Airtimes says, I nod and tear up,

"Well, guess I know where I stand," I say the first tear coming down, then I hear it, the loud beeping, I pull out of necklace, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have a hero to go help," I say wiping my face and smiling, with that I walk out, not looking back.

I found Red Arrow in his apartment,

"I need to find the real Roy Harper," he says without looking up, "you use to be a villain, how do I find him?" he asks looking up at him, without his mask. For the next five years I switch between helping the team with missions and help Red, most of the time with Red. Thankfully I was able to keep him sane enough to stay healthy for the five years and still be human while looking for Roy.

**Alternate ending!**

"We found out who was the mole." Wally says,

"yea, I know, Red Arrow, Ranger told me," I say then drink my coco, I stand back up and walk with everyone into the living room, before I sit down I walk up to Rocket, "nice to finally meet you." I say she smiles,

"You too," she replies

"So what else happened while I was gone?"I ask, everyone sitting around me,

"Red Arrow put mind controllers on the entire league, but we stopped it, six leaguers were missing for Sixteen hours we're investigating, and New Year's came." Megan explains, I nod,

"That's good," I say,

"Airtimes and Wally got together; Rocket and Aqualad are dating now." Zitanna says, "and for new Years Red Arrow and I kissed." she adds smiling, I smile then feel someone sit next to me. I look and see Robin,

"Well, we'll leave you alone, lots of recovering for you to do." Megan says pulling Conner out of the room, everyone but Robin left, I smile and lean on him,

"Worried much?" I ask, I hear him make a sound of agreement and put his arms around me,

"Yes, and what happened to the six leagues, where did they go and what does the light want? What are they planning?" He questions.


End file.
